Haru Haru
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Nampak seorang yeoja berkulit putih seputih susu itu menatap nanar kertas yang kini digenggamnya. Mata doenya kini mulai memerah, sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tubuhnya bergetar, lemas, kepalanya pening. Takut, khawatir semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan pada orang yang sangat dicintainya? Huwaaaa, bad summary, very very bad /
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : **__**Haru Haru [Day by Day]**_

_**Author : **__**Jung Jae Kyo**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance, Angst**_

_**Lenght : **__**2shoot**_

_**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, Hanchul, Sibum, Kyumin (cameo*?*)**_

_**Sumarry : Nampak seorang yeoja berkulit putih seputih susu itu menatap nanar kertas yang kini digenggamnya. Mata doenya kini mulai memerah, sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tubuhnya bergetar, lemas, kepalanya pening. Takut, khawatir semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan pada orang yang sangat dicintainya? | Huwaaaa, bad summary, very very bad /timpuk kyo pake pentungan/ |**_

_**Note : Kyo buat FF ini saat merenung malem-malem a.k.a insomnia terus dengerin lagu Haru Haru – Big Bang, akhirnya daripada ngganggur kyo bikin FF dah tengah malam |kebanyakan bacot woooyyyy, oke sekian|**_

_**Ost*?* FF : BingBang – Haru Haru**_

_ **: DB5K – Picture of You**_

_ **: DB5KJYJ *maksa* – Heaven**_

_ **: DB5K – Proud**_

_ **: SUJU – Marry You**_

_**Warning : This FF is abal, gaje, banyak typo sana sini, ancur, au' ah apa lagi ini dan GS / Gender-swith,karna disini Jaejoong kyo jadikan yeoja, meskipun kenyataannya emang yeoja cantik |dibunuh emak JJ| dan Yunho is namja. Demi mata kyo yang semakin rabun |gag ada hubungannya wooyy| kyo nulis FF hanya untuk hiburan dan sekedar hoby seyunjae(?) |semata kale -_-"|. Untuk yang tidak suka demi kenyamanan dan saling menghargai serta berprikemanusian |apa'an coba =,="| so DON'T READ DON'T LIKE..! Untuk yang suka silahkan baca dan rclnya mutlak nih, untuk penulisan yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya. |eaaahhh xD|**_

_ **Sekali lagi untuk yang TIDAK SUKA, DON'T READ DON'T LIKE, dan kyo hanya menerima comment membangun(?) sehingga kyo TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING ne ^^**_

_ **Happy Reading readers..!**_

Haru Haru

Namja berwajah kecil itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan cepat. Ia takut akan terlambat memasuki kelas Ahra songsaengnim -dosen yang terkenal killer dan tak akan memberi ampun pada siapapun yang datang terlambat memasuki kelasnya- langkahnya pun ia percepat bahkan setengah berlari. Saking fokusnya dengan langkah cepat kakinya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang di depannya.

BRUUKK..!

"Ughh"

Namja bermata musang ini pun jatuh terduduk bersama orang yang ditabraknya. Buku-buka yang dibawa oleh orang yang ditabraknya pun jatuh berceceran dilantai koridor kampus.

"Aish" ringis orang itu.

"Ah, miane miane, ak.." belum sempat ia melanjutkan berbicara, matanya menatap orang yang ada di depannya

"Joongie.." katanya

"Eh Yunnie.." sahut yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana dengan buku-buku sebanyak itu, hm?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memunguti buku yang berserakan akibat ulahnya.

"Eh, euhm aku.. aku.." sahutnya sedikit gugup

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu sih?" tanya Yunho -namja bermata musang itu- lagi

"Aku ingin ke perpustakan, yah aku ingin kesana mengembalikan buku" sahutnya seraya tersenyum malaikat pada namjachingunya yang kini ada di depannya.

"Mau aku..." namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah cantik yeojachingunya ini ia malah membelalakkan matanya.

"OMOOO..! Joongie" pekiknya

"Wajahmu seperti mayat hidup dan kenapa banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungmu" paniknya dengan mengusap darah segar yang mengalir di hidung mancung Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di kursi dekat mereka sekarang. Jaejoong adalah yeoja primadona di kampus yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kecapean saja Yunnie" sahutnya enteng dengan mengembangkan senyumannya -lagi-

"Apanya? Kau sering sekali seperti ini. Sudah aku bilang jika capek kau istirahat jangan memaksakan diri. Jadinya begini kan" nasehatnya dengan sedikit nada dibuat kesal

"Aku kan yeoja kuat, kenapa kau selalu menghawatirkanku sih, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus terus kau awasi Yunnie" elaknya dengan mencubit hidung mancung namja bernama Yunnie itu.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, apa kau tak pernah mengganggapku ada untukmu..?!"

"Bu..buukan seperti itu Yunnie-ah"

"Aish, aku lelah Kim Jaejoong harus menghadapi sikapmu yang keras kepala itu" ucapnya kesal seraya berdiri

"Yun..yunnie-ah" teriaknya namun tak juga mendapat respon dari sang pemilik nama.

Seketika semua pandangan mengabur, gelap. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh yeoja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini. Namun untung saja yeoja manis bersuara khas lumba-lumba yang tak lain adalah Kim Junsu –sahabat dekat Jaejoong- melihatnya dan segera membawanya keruang UKS.

"Eugh" lenguhnya

"Eonni, gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu padanya. Yah, Junsu memanggilnya eonni karna memang lebih tua Jaejoong beberapa bulan dan ia juga sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Ne Sui-e gwaenchanayo. Dimana ini?" tanyanya dengan memposisikan duduk dan memegang kepalanya yang masih nyut nyutan ._.

"Eonni tadi pingsan di koridor dan aku membawamu keruang UKS dibantu oleh Changmin" jelas Junsu

"Ah Sui-e, kau tahu dimana Yunho?" tanya Junsu

"Ah aniyo, mungkin dia ada jam Ahra songsaengnim eonni. Waeyo?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya" sahut Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis

"Heum, nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya akan aku sampaikan padanya. Otte?" sahut Junsu dengan menggangkat jempolnya khas anak kecil. Dan dilanjutkan mengobrol ringan disana.

Ditempat lain, namja bermata musang itu kini tengah mengacak rambutnya. Ia merasa kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

_"Aku kan yeoja kuat, kenapa kau selalu menghawatirkanku sih, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus terus kau awasi Yunnie"_

_Aish, aku mengkhawatirkanmu karna aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku terlalu mencintaimu, apa kau tak tau itu. Kau selalu saja mengabaikan nasehatku Kim Jaejoong,_ batin namja itu yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Yunho, perhatikan baik-baik" tegur Ahra songsaengnim

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya sahabatnya Yoochun

"Aniyo, hanya sedikit hal kecil yang membuatku sangat kesal." sahut Yunho enteng.

"Yeobboseyo" sahut Junsu saat telvon genggamnya berdering

"Junsu-ah, bogoshippooo" rengek orang disebrang khas anak kecil

"Ne, nado bogoshipoo Chunnie" balasnya tak kalah manja

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya

"Ah aku, aku ada di ruang UKS, waeyo?" jawabnya

"UKS? Kau sakit chagi?" tanyanya

"Ani, Jaejoong eonni"

"Eh wae?"

"Tadi aku menemukannya pingsan di koridor dekat Fakultas Music |ngarang nih, harap maklum|"

"Eh jincha?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah kita ketemu disana, aku akan memberi tahu Yunho"

"Ne"

"Saranghae Dolphin"

"Nado saranghae jidat lebar" balas Junsu terkikik geli

Namun saat Yoochun ingin protes sambungan telvon sudah terputus.

_Aish, kenapa dia suka sekali memanggilku jidat lebar, jidatku tak selebar Yesung |digampar clouds|,_batin Yoochun.

"Hey, Yunho" teriaknya saat ia mendapati Yunho melintas didepannya dengan menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Oh kau jidat lebar" sahutnya tanpa ekspresi

"Aigoooo kenapa semua orang memanggilku jidat lebar sih, padahal masih lebaran jidat Yesung" gerutunya

"Woy, kenapa bawa-bawa gue. Belum pernah dilempar pake ddangkoma hah?" teriak Yesung tiba-tiba

"Astaga.!" Kegetnya -mengelus dada-

"Kapan dia ada disebelahku, mana menenteng si hijau berjalan pelan itu lagi" batinnya

|oke abaikan, kita kembali ke cerita|

"Jaejoong sekarang di ruang UKS bersama Junsu, apa kau tak ingin menjenguknya. Aku juga ingin kesana, bertemu dengan nae baby dolphin" jelasnya dengan terkikik geli saat menyebutkan -nae baby dolphin-

"Ani, kau saja" sahutnya ketus

"Hah.! Wae? Tak bisanya kau seperti itu, dasar namjachingu tak perhatian" ledek Yoochun

"Aish, aku lelah. Kalau kau ingin menyampaikan hal itu saja, aku akan pergi. Mengganggu saja" gerutunya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoochun seorang diri.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

Namja berpredikat playboy ini pun langsung pergi dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kim Junsu, yeojachingunya yang menggemaskan -menurutnya-

"Dolphin baby" teriaknya seraya memeluknya erat dari belakang

"Aish, sesak tau" kesal Junsu memukul lengan kekar yang kini bergelayut manja

"Ehem...ehem" Jaejoong yang melihatnya berdecak dan sedikit terkikik melihat tingkat playboy kampus satu ini.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Yoochun sok perhatian ala namja-namja genit /kyo dipoke uchun/

Junsu yang melihatnya terlihat sedikit risih melihat kegenitan namjachingunya itu.

"Kau cari masalah denganku Park Yoochun" ketus Junsu dengan deathglare yang mematikan

Yah, predikat playboy dan sikap Yoochun yang terkadang berlebihan pada semua yeoja, membuat Junsu menjadi over protective padanya, Yoochun yang menyandang gelar playboy kampus selalu tunduk dengan semua perkataan Dolphinnya itu, sekalipun perkataan itu tak masuk akal. Itulah kehebatan Kim Junsu, bisa menakhlukkan manusia macam Park Yoochun.

"Ah yah, apa kau ada masalah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong dan berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun siapa sangka itu malah menjadikan suasana menjadi canggung begini.

"Ah, aniyo. Hanya saja, mungkin Yunho sedikit kesal denganku yang tak menghiraukan nasehatnya" jawab Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang dibilang sedih namun tetap dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ah begitu, pantas saja tadi saat aku ajak kemari dia malah memilih pulang, katanya capek. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu" jelas Yoochun dengan muka pabonya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar semakin sakit hatinya. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada namjachingunya itu. Ia pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, karna matanya yang mulai memanas dan serasa ingin menumpahkan semua air yang ingin keluar.

"Ah eonni-ah, aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu? Aku ingin sekali menginap ditempatmu, aku malas pulang. Junho oppa tidak ada dirumah, dia ada show di Jepang, boleh yah?" ucap Junsu mencairkan suasana kembali dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruhku untuk menamanimu, aku pasti dengan senang hati akan menemanimu" sahut Yoochun dengan senyuman 1000 wattnya itu.

"Adwee, jika aku satu rumah dengamu, bisa-bisa kau akan berbuat macam-macam padaku" larang Junsu yang membuat Yoochun langsung mengercutkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli akibat ulah YooSu couple di depannya ini.

"Ne Sui-e, kau boleh menginap semaumu, kau kan juga dongsaengku" sahut Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis.

Hari pun mulai sore, mereka memutuskan pulang saat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit membaik akibat pingsan ditengah koridor tadi. Dengan di antar audy merah Yoochun mereka sampai di depan apartement Jaejoong.

"Eonni-ah, aku buatkan bubur untukmu, otte?" tawar Junsu

"Ne, terserah kau saja" sahut Jaejoong dengan tetap mengembangkan senyumannya.

Saat tubuh mungil itu berbaring, dering ponselnya menunda aktivitasnya untuk berbaring. Di bukanya pesan yang diterimanya. Seketika ia menangis, hatinya terasa teriris, sesak. Bagaimana tidak? Jika orang yang sangat teramat kau cintai memutuskanmu secara sepihak dengan alasan yang mungkin masih bisa dibicarakan, alasan sepele atau bisa dianggap akibat dari kesalah pahaman.

_**From : My lovely Yunho**_

_**Jaejoong-ah, miane. Aku rasa kau tak lagi mengganggapku ada, kau tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Kau keras kepala, aku lelah dengan sikapmu itu. Aku pikir lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita selama 2 tahun ini, buat apa kita teruskan jika kita tak saling menghargai dan memahami satu sama lain. Maafkan aku, jeongmal miane. Jaga kesehatanmu.**_

_Bagaimana kau semudah itu mengakhirinya Jung Yunho, bukan maksutku tidak menganggapmu, aku hanya ingin kau tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu dengan membuatmu semakin sulit berfikir_, batin yeoja manis ini dengan menangis dan menatap nanar layar touchscreennya.

"Eonni buburnya sudah si..." ucapan namja bersuara khas lumba-lumba itu terhenti saat menemukan Jaejoong yang terisak dengan memandang ponselnya

"Eonni waeyo?" tanya Junsu hati-hati

"Yun..hiks..ho..hiks..pu...hiks hiks...tus..hiks hiks" jawab terisak sehingga Junsu tak begitu mendengarnya.

"Waeyo eonni? Ceritakan padaku?" tanya Junsu

"Kami...hiks...putus Sui-e...hiks hiks" jawabnya yang masih terisak

"Eh waeyo eonni? Bukankah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu penasaran

"An..ni..yo hiks hiks" sahutnya dengan merebahkan tubuhnya

Junsu pun mengambil ponsel yang tadinya dipegang Jaejoong, saat membacanya ia sedikit kesal dengan ulah Yunho yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"Aish, namja ini. Kubunuh kau Jung Yunho. Beraninya membuat eonniku menangis" geramnya.

Ia pun segera memencet tombol yang ada di layar ponselnya dengan segera.

"Yeobboseyo" sahut suara disebarang sana

"..."

"Yoochunie besok kita bicara, ditempat biasa"

"..."

"Ah ne"

Dan Junsu pun mematikan sambungan ponselnya, hingga membuat orang diseberang sana mencetak beribu tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Eonni-ah gwaenchana, besok kita bicarakan lagi ne?" tenangnya

"Ne" sahutnya lirih

"Eonni, makan dulu. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya khusus untuk eonniku yang cantik ini" tambah Junsu dengan senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya

"Euhm" sahut Jaejoong sekilas dengan muka yang masih menangis.

Keesokan harinya nampak sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbincang-bincang ditaman Universitas Shinki.

"MWO?! PUTUS" teriak namja yang ada di depannya

"Ne, dan kau tau alasan Yunho oppa sangat kekanakan menurutku" jelas Junsu

"Aish, kenapa lagi dengannya?" gerutu Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak dia tau sahabatnya itu sangat menyayanginya, bahkan tak ingin berpisah dengan yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Dan mendapatkan hati Jaejoong tidaklah mudah, banyak sekali yang mendekatinya namun dengan senyuman malaikatnya ia menolak semuanya tak terkecuali Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap mengejarnya hingga akhirnya yeoja itu jatuh hati padanya. Setelah lama menjalin hubungan kini malah mengakhiri dengan alasan yang sedikit kekanakan. Siapa yang tak geram mendengarnya. Kini Yoochun pun berusaha menanyakan apa alasannya meninggalkan yeoja belahan jiwanya.

"Kau sudah tau? Cepat sekali beredarnya" jawab namja bermata musang itu

"Aish, jelaskan padaku Jung Yunho..!" kesal Yoochun

"Apa urusanmu?" jawabnya enteng

"Itu urusanku, ingat kau saat mengerjar dan berusaha mendapatkannya. Aku selalu kau suruh ini, itu. Hingga hubunganku dengan Junsu retak dan berakhir namun sekarang kembali lagi, aku melakukannya juga tidaklah mudah Jung Yunho, kau pun begitu. Aku tau kau sangatlah mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya, lalu kenapa kau mengakhirinya dengan alasan konyol seperti itu." jelas Yoochun panjang kali lebar jidatnya |dimutilasi junsu|

"Karna aku sudah bosan" jawabnya enteng -lagi-

BUGGHH..!

Sebuah hantaman mendarat mulus diwajah tampannya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoochun pelakunya. Ia sangat sangatlah geram dengan ulah sahabatnya ini.

"Kau,, aishh. Jelaskan padaku pecundang..!" bentaknya lagi

"Yack.! Kenapa kau sebut aku pecundang.!" Marah Yunho dan langsung berdiri dengan menatap Yoochun intens dengan mata musangnya.

"Kau pecundang karna kau tak mau mengakui perasaanmu hyung" sahut namja bertubuh jangkung yang kini berdiri disebelah Yoochun

"Yack..! kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Changmin-ah" kesal Yunho

"Karna aku tak terima dengan ulahmu, aku sebagai adikmu kesal denganmu. Aku tahu Jaejoong noona juga bersalah karna keras kepala dan tak mendengarkanmu, itu mungkin karena dia memiliki alasan hyung dan aku tau kau juga memiliki alasan mengapa marah padanya, tapi tidak untuk seperti ini, kau terlalu munafik. Kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengannya" jelas Changmin yang pemikirannya lebih dewasa dari hyungnya itu.

"Aku disakiti maka aku akan susah untuk kembali padanya" jawab Yunho singkat

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang tersakiti, kau pikir hanya kau yang kesal. Kau salah, aku kira kau orang yang sangat pengertian dan mengerti perasaan seorang yeoja. Aku salah, karna aku iri padamu Yunho" sahut Yoochun yang kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Pikirkan baik-baik hyung, bukan hanya dengan sudut pandangmu, tapi juga dari sudut pandang lain. Jangan egois" nasehat Changmin yang kemudian mengikuti Yoochun dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

_**Finally I realize that I am nothing wthout you**_

_**I was so wrong, forgive me**_

Sepeninggalkan adiknya dan sahabatnya -Yoochun-, Yunho mulai mencerna baik-baik semua perkataannya dan juga kejadian awal masalahnya dengan Jaejoong. Ia mulai tersadar bagaimana pentingnya salig mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain dalam berhubungan. Memandang masalah bukan hanya dari sudut pandang diri sendiri, namun dari sudut pandang pihak lain -kekasihnya-

Sebuah mobil audy merah tengah terparkir di halaman universitas. Seorang namja yang tengah mengemudi seperti menengok kebelakang melalui spion kaca mobilnya. Ia mengawasi seorang namja yang kini berdiri dihadapan yeoja cantik berkulit putih seperti susu dengan rambut diikat setengang dan poni yang menambah kesan manisnya [read: gaya rambut Raini Yang di Devil Beside You]. Ia seakan membicarakan sesuatu dengan namja bertubuh jangkung itu. Terlihat sangat serius, namja bertubuh jangkung itu pun menarik tangan yeoja itu perlahan seraya berkata sesuatu dengan mengelus surai hitam rambut yeoja itu. Tatapan mata yeoja itu sangat sedih seakan sangat rapuh, dengan bibir yang tak lagi merah melainkan warna pucat yang mendominasi. Perlahan ia melepaskan cincin yang bertengger di jari manisnya dan ia serahkan pada namja jangkung di depannya yang tak lain adalah Jung Changmin, adik kandung Jung Yunho.

_**My broken heart like a wave**_

_**My sheken heart like a wind**_

_**My heart vanished like smoke**_

_**It can't be removed like a tatto**_

_**I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in**_

_**Only dusts are piled up in my mind**_

Namun siapa sangka keberadaan mereka di ketahui Yunho yang saat itu tak sengaja melintas, karna Yunho memang berniat meminta maaf atas perilakunya pada yeoja yang kini berhadapan dengan Changmin yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong -mantan kekasihnya-. Namja bermata musang ini begitu geram apalagi saat ia melihat bahwa adiknya berani menyentuh mantan kekasihnya. Jaejoong yang setelah memberikan cincinnya, pergi meninggalkan Changmin, dan Yunho yang mengetahuinya dengan nafas memburu langsung mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dengan tatapan penuh amarahnya. Sedangkan Yoochun yang tau akan kejadian itu langsung melerainya. Amarah Yunho pun semakin memuncak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah..?!" bentak Yunho sedikit murka

"Apakah itu urusanmu?" tanya Changmin dengan smirknya

"Tentu saja" jawab Yunho dengan mendorong bahu Changmin

"Aku rasa tidak, karna dia MANTAN kekasihmu" jawab Changmin dengan penekanan pada kata -mantan-

"Yack..!" bentak Yunho pada adiknya itu, dengan terus mendorong tubuh jangkung yang ada di depannya

"APA..?! Kau masih peduli padanya? AKU RASA TIDAK HYUNG" bentak Changmin tak kalah kerasnya

"KAU TAU APA HAH..?!" kini suara bass Yunho mulai menaik pertanda amarahnya sudah dipuncak ubun-bun

"Aku tau apa? Hah..?! AKU TAU SEGALANYA" sahutnya

"CIH, BOCAH INGUSAN DIAM KAU...!" bentak Yunho yang kemudian ingin melancarkan hantamannyake wajah Changmin namun di lerai oleh Yoochun.

"APA..?! PUKUL SAJA..!"

"KAU BRENGSEK..!"

"MWO..?! JAGA UCAPANMU HYUNG, PIKIR PAKAI OTAK. SIAPA YANG BRENGSEK?" bentak Changmin dengan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Yunho

"AISH, BERANINYA KAU" bentak Yunho lagi dan dengan segera melayangkan hantamannya ke wajah Changmin.

Yoochun yang melihat pun segera melerai dengan di bantu Hankyung dan Siwon saat mereka melintas. Kedua namja ini pun juga sahabat Yunho sejak mereka SMP

"Hentikan..!" bentak Siwon dengan mencengkeran tangan Yunho

"Kalian ini apa-apaan hah..! Tidak biasanya kalian seperti ini" heran Hankyung yang memang tau dari dulu Jung bersaudara ini tak pernah bertengkar, bertengkar pun hanya sebentar dan itu hanyalah gurauan mereka.

Pertengkaran pun berakhir dengan banyak luka di bagian tubuh mereka. Pikiran Yunho masih tertuju pada mantan kekasihnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf padanya, namun sedari tadi ia tak menemukan sosok yeoja yang dicarinya tadi. Padahal ia sudah mengelilingi bahkan seluruh wilayang Universitas Shinki ia lewati namun tak ada tanda-tanda yeoja itu, yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Keesokan harinya ia tak juga menemukan Jaejoong. Hampir setiap hari ia gila dengan semua keadaan ini. Tak sedikit pun terselip dalam benaknya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia terlalu egois untuk masalah perasaannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya perasaannya yang tersakiti serta amarah yang memuncak, hingga tak memikirkan bahwa perasaan Jaejoong juga terluka. Kini yeoja itu menghilang dalam hidupnya.

_**I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you**_

_**But somehow I managed to live on than I thought you don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"**_

_**I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless**_

_Aku pikir aku akan bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi kenyataannya aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu egois Jaejoong-ah, miane jeongmal miane,_batin Yunho.

Setiap hari ia terus mencarinya, hingga bertanya kepada semua temannya termasuk Junsu. Namun sayang Junsu juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong. Entah dewi keberuntungan atau bagaimana, Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul. Namja bermarga Jung ini pun tak menyinyiakan kesempatannya untuk menemui pujaan hatinya yang selama berhari-hari menghilang.

"Jaejoong-ah"

Si empunya nama pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Jaejoong hanya menoleh tanpa ekspresi apapun saat melihat Yunho, mantan kekasihnya. Entah kenapa seperti bukan Jaejoong yang bisanya, yang akan selalu tersenyum bahkan menampakkan wajah cerianya, berbanding dengan sekarang, hanya wajah cantik tanpa ekspresi. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada yeoja yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun, tapi itu semua sudah berakhir.

"Jaejoong-ah, bisakah kita bicara" ajak Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat, tanpa mengubah ekspresi dari awal.

Kedua insan ini terdiam sejenak, setelah ia mencari tempat yang nyaman dan sedikit sepi di bangku taman belakang Universitas Shinki. Namja yang kini duduk disebelahnya pun merasa canggung akan atmosfer yang dingin tak mengenakkan. Ia memutuskan untuk menganggkat suara -mengawali pembicaraan- diantara keduanya.

"Joongie-ah, miane"

"..." tak ada respon dari Jaejoong

"Jeongmal miane, karena aku egois. Hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Gwaenchana" sahut Jaejoong singkat dengan tetap memandang lurus dan wajah yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" tanya namja itu berharap bahwa yeoja yang kini duduk di sampingnya memaafkannya dan kembali memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Aniya" sahutnya dengan mengembangkan senyumnya yang membuat namja bermata musang itu terkejut, hatinya searasa berbunga. Senang. Sangat senang.

Ia menghambur dan segera memeluk yeoja bermata doe itu kedalam pelukannya. Erat bahkan sangat erat. Hingga yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, miane" Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" saking senangnya ia mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali dan menciumi yeoja yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah" Jaejoong pun mulai membuka mulutnya

"Ne,," sahut Yunho dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

"Miane," kini Jaejoong mulai menunduk

"Eh?!" namja ini mulai terheran, merasa kesenangannya akan pergi menjauh lagi.

_Kau bisa, ini yang terbaik untukmu Kim Jaejoong. Lepaskan dia jika kau benar-benar mencintainya._

"Miane, jeongmal miane" sahut Jaejoong kembali

"Wae? Kenapa kau meminta maaf, disini aku yang salah bukan" jawab Yunho dengan tetap tersenyum dihadapan yeoja yang teramat dia cintai, meskipun kini hatinya terasa sedikit khawatir semua harapannya akan hilang -tidak berguna lagi-

"Ani. Jangan temui aku lagi. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi seperti dulu. Miane..."

"Jung Yunho" jelas Jaejoong dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan Yunho yang terduduk termenung tepatnya membatu. Mendengar semua ucapan Jaejoong. Punggung mungil itu terasa semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Hatinya seperti terhantam dengan keras. Pikirannya mulai kacau, matanya memanas. Kacau semua kacau. Kecewa? Jelas saja.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh" teriaknya frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

_**What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?**_

_**Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?**_

Setelah berteriak di belakang taman sekolah, namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu pun kembali dengan muka yang lemas tak bersemangat. Jauh berbeda dengan bisanya yang penuh dengan kharisma. Hankyung dan Siwon yang melihatnya terheran dengannya.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" heran Siwon menatap Hankyung

"Molla, kita tanya saja" usul Hankyung

"Heum, oke. Kita bertemu di cafe bisanya saja yah Bummie." pamit Siwon pada yeoja manis yang dijuluki killer smile yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum, yeojachingunya.

"Ne Wonnie" balasnya dengan membalas ciuman hangat Siwon

"Aku juga pamit Chullie, aku akan menjemput dikelasmu nanti sepulah kuliah. Otte?" kini giliran namja China yang mengecup yeojachingunya Kim Heechul, yeoja cantik dengan sebutan Cinderella.

"Ne Hannie, i wait you" balasnya dengan mengecup bibir Hankyung ganas(?)

"Bye"

"Hey Yunho..!" namun namja empunya nama tak juga menghiraukan bahkan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Jung Yunho..!" teriak Siwon lagi dan berlari menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kau kenapa lagi hah..?!" goda Hankyung dengan menyenggol pundak lengan Yunho

"Ani" jawabnya singkat

"Masalah Jaejoong?" tebak Siwon, dan benar saja itu membuat Yunho langkahnya berhenti.

"Heum, tepat sasaran" gumam Hankyung memandang intens Siwon

"Dia tak mencintaiku lagi. Dia pergi, jauh. Tak akan kembali. Semuanya sia-sia, tak akan kembali lagi. Berakhir, kami berakhir."

"Masih ada yeoja lain bukan, bukankah banyak yeoja yang mengejarmu termasuk Jung Jaekyo. Dia yeoja yang manis, ia jugatak kenal lelah mengejarmu."

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Dia sangat menyukaimu, buktinya dia selalu mengejarmu dan bergelayut manja padamu"

"Aku tak tau" jawab singkat dan langsung pergi

"Eh?!" heran mereka, bagaimana ia tidak tahu, Jaekyo selalu menempel padanya bukan -_-''

_**I am worried , I feel anxiety bacause I can't get close nor try to talk to you**_

_**I spend long nights by myself**_

_**Erasing my thoughts a thousand times**_

"Jae noona" sapa namja bertubuh jangkung itu pada yeoja yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian

"Eh, ne Changminnie" sahut yeoja itu dengan senyuman malaikatnya

Mereka terlarut dalam perbincangan mereka, disusul dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang ikut dalam obrolan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama dan sesekali terlihat cemberut karna kesal. Tidak hanya mereka berempat, Hankyung dan Siwon pun ikut dalam kegiatan mengobrol mereka, saat mereka tidak sengaja melintas karena tadi ditinggal oleh Yunho. Sementara Yunho ia membanting tubuhnya dikasur empuknya, setelah sampai di rumah mewahnya. Pikirannya terus saja memutar peristiwa tadi, bahkan perkataan Jaejoong terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kini ia semakin jauh, tak bisa mendekati yeoja itu lagi bahkan mengajaknya berbicara. Semua terasa menghilang, bahkan teman-temannya tak ada yang memahaminya lagi. Setiap malam, bahkan hari demi hari berjalan. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya seorang diri. Meskipun ia terkadang berkumpul dengan temannya, bermain bahkan mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang menyusahkan sekalipun dengan kata lain mencari kesibukan itu tidak cukup untuk menghapus semuanya. Bahkan ribuan cara digunakannya namun tak sedikit pun berhasil. Dan yang membuatnya semakin dongkol adalah setiap hari ia harus bertemu dengan adiknya yang selalu menempel pada Jaejoong. Dan bahkan ia berfikir bahwa Changminlah yang berusaha merebut Jaejoong darina. Karna senyum yang biasa Jaejoong berikan padanya, kini beralih pada Changmin.

Mengingat semua itu membuatnya semakin marah. Diguyurnya seluruh tubuhnya dengan shower di kamar mandi. Ia tatap wajahnya di depan kaca itu. Sedetik kemuadian.

PYAAARRR...!

Pecahan kaca mulai runtuh, darah segar mengalir bersama dengan guyuran air shower. Tak di pedulikannya luka itu. Semua tak sebanding dengan luka yang bersarang di hatinya. Emosi menguasainya. Tak jarang juga ia selalu adu mulut dengan Changmin saat berpapasan di rumah. Adakah yang memarahi mereka? Tidak. Siapa yang akan marah, orang rumah mereka seperti bibi dan supir atau semacamnya, mereka tak akan berani, mengingat bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini. Orang tua mereka? Tentu saja sibuk dengan dunia bisnis mereka, hampir tak pernah ada di rumah, bahkan saat ini mereka tak ada dirumah melainakan di Jepang.

_**If we pass by each other on the street**_

_**Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to**_

_**If you keep thinking about our past memories**_

_**I might go look for secretly**_

"Yunho-ah" terdengar suara disebrang sana yang memanggil namanya

"Ne"

"Kita keluar ketempat biasa, aku ingin kesana"

"Lalu?"

"Karna aku teman yang baik, maka aku akan mengajakmu"

"Baiklah, aku juga penat di rumah"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ne" sahutnya singkat

"Yo Yunho..! cepat masuk" teriak Hankyung dengan melambaikan tangannya keluar kaca. Setelah namja bermata musang itu masuk, sebuah mobil audy hitam pun meluncur dengan Siwon sebagai kemudinya. Saat ia memakirkan mobilnya. Kini mata musang itu membelalak saat melihat sang adik dengan memakirkan mobil audy putihnya dan yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengetahuinya pun langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin -sedikit memeluknya-Yunho semakin geram dan membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar-langsung ke arah mobil Changmin-. Memandang horor pada sang adik. Sementara Changmin awalnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya kini mengeluarkan seringaian yang membuat perasaan Yunho semakin dongkol.

"Jae noona" bisiknya yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan isyarat dari Jaejoong dan akhirnya namja jangkung ini hanya menampilkan smirknya dan Jaejoong yang hanya memandang Yunho sebentar dan semakin bergelayut manja pada Changmin. Hankyung dan Siwon yang tau bagaiamana kelanjutannya langsung keluar mobil dan menghentikan ulah Yunho.

"Yack..! Keluar kau Jung Changmin" bentak Yunho dan berdiri tegap di depan audy putih yang terparkir manis di parkiran.

Yunho terus menggebrak mobil itu. Sementara Hankyung dan Siwon.

"Hentikan Yunho..!" lerai Hankyung dan Siwon dengan memegangi kedua tangan Yunho.

"Keluar kau BRENGSEK..!" bentaknya lagi

Changmin keluar, seiring pintu terbuka Yunho menyeret Changmin yang kemudian

BUGHH

Pukulan pun melayang -lagi- kearahnya. Sementara Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan langsung kelur mobil dan memisahkan kedua adik kakak ini. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia melihat semua pertengkaran ini.

"HENTIKAAAN..!" teriaknya

"Aku mohoon hentikan hiks" yah, kini ia mulai terisak dengan semua yang dia lihat.

"Yunho-ah, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku..hiks aku bukan kekasihmu lagi. Jadi... hiks, kau tak perlu marah jika aku dekat dengan siapa pun. Angkap ..hiks anggap aku..hiks tak ada dan kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain" jelas Jaejoong terisak yang kemudian langsung menggeret tangan Changmin masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

"ARGGG..! SIAL...!" teriaknya frustasi dengan menendang serta melayangkan tinjunya ke arah tembok perkiran di dekatnya. Hankyung dan Siwon tak betah dengan semua ini.

Sebulan ini pun ia tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Changmin pun tak pernah lagi jalan dengannya. Namja jangkung itu akhir-akhir ini juga selalu terlambat pulang. Dan Yunho masih sama dengan keadaan sebelumnya bahkan lebih buruk. Setelah kejadian itu, ia menjadi namja yang euhm, sedikit linglung. Bahkan berjalan pun harus sempoyongan, seakan hanya raganya saja, tanpa nyawa. Tatapan mata yang kosong. Makan pun ia tak bernafsu, otaknya di penuhi dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

_"Yunho-ah, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku..hiks aku bukan kekasihmu lagi. Jadi... hiks, kau tak perlu marah jika aku dekat dengan siapa pun. Angkap ..hiks anggap aku..hiks tak adadan kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain"_

Kalimat itu yang kini memenuhi otaknya, terlebih lagi Jaejoong berkata,

aku bukan kekasihmu lagi

anggap aku tak ada

kita tidak saling mengenal

Dan seketika namja berbadan atletis itu langsung mengamuk, memecahkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan ia selalu memukul kaca di depannya hingga tangannya terluka. Disela-sela kegiatannya itu, seorang namja nampak memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu, sedih, seakan ingin menceritakan semuanya. Ia raih ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang seharusnya ia hubungi.

"Hyung.." sahutnya

"..."

"Tapi hyung, aku tak bisa membiarkannya"

"..."

"Ne, arraso"

Ditutupnya kembali ponsel itu dan meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri mengawasi orang yang disayanginya.

_**Always be happy with him**_

_**Won't ever get a different mind**_

_**Even smallest regret won't be left out ever**_

_**Please live well as if I should feel jealous**_

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkan seperti yang kau inginkan Joongie" gumam namja bermata musang itu.

Sementara di tempat lain, nampak yeoja berkulit putih mulus itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok tempat tidurnya. Matanya memanas hingga cairan bening keluar begitu saja tanpa permisi. Membayangkan apa yang ia katakan pada Yunho tadi. Menyesal? Tidak. Karna ini yang terbaik untuknya -menurutnya-. Jika hati kecilnya ditanya, maka tentu ia akan menjawab menyesal, meski sedikit atau bahkan secuil.

"Yunnie-ah"

Setelah bergumam, kepalanya sangat pening, keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi tubuhnya. Pandangannya mengabur yang semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan dan akhirnya menjadi gelap. Junsu yang mengetahuinya pun segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Ditelvonnya kekasihnya -Yoochun- untuk membantunya.

Mereka semua menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Junsu yang terus terisak dengan keadaan Jaejoong, bagaimana tidak. Jaejoong sudah seperti kakak kandungnya, bahkan ia sangat menyayanginya. Yoochun hanya bisa mengelus surai rambut Junsu dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana Jae noona?" tanya Changmin yang datang dengan setengah terengah dan di susul dengan Hanchul dan Sibum couple

"Dokter masih merawatnya dalam ruang ICU" sahut Yoochun

"Berdo'a saja agar Jae eonni baik-bak saja" tambah Kibum

"Ne"

Tak lama kemudian namja paruh baya keluar dari ruang ICU dengan memakai jas putih dan peralatan kedokteran yang dia kenakan.

"Bagaiamana keadaan Jae eonni?" tanya Junsu

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tambah Heechul dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah paniknya

"Apa penyakitnya semakin parah?" tambah Hankyung

"Jawab kami dok" sahut Siwon

Dokter itu serasa kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh orang-orang yang panik sedari tadi.

"Miane.." namja paruh baya ini sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Maksut dokter apa?" tanya Junsu semakin panik

"Miane, keadaanya semakin parah satu-satunya hanya menjalankan operasi. Kami akan melakukannya setelah 1 minggu lagi. Namun perbandingannya 98% dan 2% saja" jawab dokter itu

**TBC**

Miane yah, FF gaje banget, trus kata-katanya lebai, akh ancur pokoknya, jeongmal miane reader /bungkuk 90drajat/ mentok ni otak, bingung harus ngarang gimana lagi /plaak/, cerita panjangdan membosankan

Diharapkan reviewnya yah ^^ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Haru Haru [Day by Day]**_

_**Author : Jung Jae Kyo**_

_**Genre : Romance, Angst**_

_**Lenght : 2shoot**_

_**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, Hanchul, Sibum, Kyumin (cameo*?*)**_

_**Sumarry : Nampak seorang yeoja berkulit putih seputih susu itu menatap**_

_**nanar kertas yang kini digenggamnya. Mata doenya kini mulai memerah, sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tubuhnya bergetar, lemas, kepalanya pening. Takut, khawatir semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan pada orang yang sangat dicintainya? | Huwaaaa, bad summary, very very bad /timpuk kyo pake pentungan/ |**_

_**Note : Kyo buat FF ini saat merenung malem-malem a.k.a insomnia terus**_

_**dengerin lagu Haru Haru – Big Bang, akhirnya daripada ngganggur kyo bikin FF dah tengah malam |kebanyakan bacot woooyyyy, oke sekian|**_

_**Ost*?* FF : BingBang – Haru Haru**_

_**: DB5K – Picture of You**_

_**: DB5KJYJ *maksa* – Heaven**_

_**: DB5K – Proud**_

_**: SUJU – Marry You**_

_**Warning : This FF is abal, gaje, banyak typo sana sini, ancur, au'**_

_**ah apa lagi ini dan GS / Gender-swith,karna disini Jaejoong kyo jadikan yeoja, meskipun kenyataannya emang yeoja cantik |dibunuh emak JJ| dan Yunho is namja. Demi mata kyo yang semakin rabun |gag ada hubungannya wooyy| kyo nulis FF hanya untuk hiburan dan sekedar hoby seyunjae(?) |semata kale -_-"|. Untuk yang tidak suka demi kenyamanan dan saling menghargai serta berprikemanusian |apa'an coba =,="| so DON'T READ DON'T LIKE..! Untuk yang suka silahkan baca dan rclnya mutlak nih, untuk penulisan yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya. |eaaahhh xD|**_

_**Sekali lagi untuk yang TIDAK SUKA, DON'T READ DON'T LIKE, dan kyo hanya menerima comment membangun(?) sehingga kyo TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING ne ^^**_

_**Happy Reading readers..!**_

Semua yang mendengar pun hanya cengo, mereka tak percaya yeoja manis nan ceria itu mendapatkan coba'an penyakit yang membahayakan seperti ini. Setelah beberapa lama Jaejoong tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Jae eonni" teriak Junsu dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya

"Suie" sahut Jaejoong dengan tetap tersenyum

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis heum.." tanya Jaejoong dengan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dan mengelus surai rambut panjang Junsu.

"Eonni, kenapa eonni tidak bilang padaku" isak Junsu dengan menatap nanar pada kakak satu-satunya ini.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah tetap tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Eonni sakit, dan tidak memberitahu kami" jawab Junsu kesal

"Ne, Jaejoong-ah. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya" tambah Heechul

"Dan yang tau kenapa hanya mereka bertiga" kini giliran Kibum yang angkat bicara dengan nada dibuat kesal -menunjuk Hankyung, Changmin, Siwon-. Karena merekalah yang mengantar kerumah sakit saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran saat ingin pulang ke apartementnya, dan mau tak mau mereka mengetahuinya dari dokter yang memeriksanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya istirahat dan semua akan baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih ceria sehingga membuat teman-temannya merasa iba padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasang wajah seperti itu, padahal kau tau seluruh batin bahkan ragamu semua sakit. Menyebalkan..!" ketus Heechul

"Aniya, aku tidak apa" elaknya dan berlagak tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja

Semua tertawa dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Mereka pun terlarut dalam candaannya. Sementara Yoochun tiba-tiba saja pamit pergi dengan Siwon dan Hankyung.

_**Don't look back and leave**_

_**Don't find me again and live**_

_**Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories**_

_**I can bear it in some way**_

_**I can stand in some away**_

_**You should be happy if you are like this**_

_**I become dull day by day**_

1 minggu berlalu dengan Jaejoong yang masih terbaring dan dibantu dengan infus yang tersambung ke tubuhnya untuk membantu memberikan suply nutrisi pada tubuhnya yang rapuh itu.

"Jae eonni" sapa Junsu

"Ne,"

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Junsu

"Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya

"Jung Yunho" jawab Junsu

"..." hening, yeoja manis itu hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara hanya deruan nafasnya yang terdengar

"Aku tau kau masih mencintainya, kau tak sanggup mengatakannya, tapi eonni.."

"Kau kesini dengan siapa Suie~?" potongnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan Jae" sahut Heechul yang kemudian datang menghampirinya bersama Kibum

"Cobalah untuk berbicara dengannya.! Dia sangat menderita karna kau bersikap seperti ini, selalu merasa bersalah dan terus melukai tubuhnya sendiri" jelas Heechul dengan duduk dipinggir ranjang Jaejoong

"Chullie benar, kau juga masih mencintainya bukan" sahut Kibum dengan menunjukkan killer smilenya yang bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon bertekuk lutut padanya

"Aku... dia juga harus bisa membuat hidupnya bahagia meskipun tanpa aku" jawab Jaejoong lirih dengan tatapan mata yang begitu sayu, menandakan ia tak sanggup untuk berbicara pada seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau tau Jae, kau egois" ungkap Kibum lagi

"Eh?!"

"Kau meninggalkannya hanya karna kau merasa hidupmu tak akan lama lagi" sahut Kibum dengan cairan bening yang serasa ingin tumpah sementara Jaejoong hanya membelakkan matanya, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya

"Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu, kau pikir dengan menjauhinya agar dia tak akan terluka karna kelak akan kau tinggalkan, kau salah. Itu hanya akan terus melukainya, kau tak tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dia selalu memikirkanmu memikirkan apakah dia telah membuatmu terluka dengan semua kata-katanya yang membuat kalian berpisah" tambah Kibum dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan, air mata yang tumpah tanpa peringatan sebelumnya -menyakitkan- Tentu saja, hatinya terasa teriris, perih saat ia harus mendengarkan semua pengakuan dari sahabatnya tentang orang yang teramat dicintainya -Jung Yunho-

Kenyataan yang sangat ia hindari, ia juga ingin hidup bahagia hingga tua nanti dengan dikelilingi anak-anak yang lucu yang sangat ia idamkan dengan Yunho. Pernikahan yang sakral, dimana kedua mengucapkan janji suci atas nama cinta tulus mereka. Mengenakan baju pengantin dengan buket bunga ditangannya. Bisakah semua itu terwujud?

_Flashback_

"Yunnie" teriak yeoja cantik itu -manja- dengan mengecup pipi kanannya

"Joongie, mana yang lain?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Yunnie itu

"Mereka pergi, katanya ada urusan dengan Arra seongsaengnim, mungkin karena nilai mereka" jawabnya serasa duduk dibangku samping namja bermata musang itu.

"Ouh, Joongie" sahut namja itu dengan tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping sang

"Euhm," sahutnya lucu dengan mengunyah roti yang ia ambil di kantin tadi

"Kencan yuk"

"Eh, kau kenapa? Bukannya setiap kali kencan kau tidak pernah meminta izin padaku" jawab Jaejoong dengan muka yang sedikit heran dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Yack.! Kau tak mau, kalau tak mau aku akan kencan dengan Jaekyo" sahutnya dengan memalingkkan muka tampannya dari Jaejoong, mendengar itu yeoja cantik ini sedikit kesal, bagaimana tidak, Jaekyo yeoja centil yang selalu menggoda namjachingunya itu, bergelayut manja, menampakkan muka lucunya bahkan selalu mencium Yunho di depan matanya. Walau wajahnya cantik, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Akan kubunuh kau Jung Yunho" amarah Jaejoong meluap, dengan mengeluarkan smiriknya dan tatapan mata yang seakan menantang dengan bonus aura membunuh, membuat Yunho bergidik takut.

"Ah..ah Joongie-ah, ak..aku hanya bercanda chagi" sahutnya dengan memeluk Jaejoong

"Lepaskan.! Yunnie kencan saja dengan yeoja itu" sahut Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan namja itu dan berlalu pergi

"Arraso.!" Sahut Yunho kesal dan mengeluarkan hanphonenya serta mencari contact seseorang

"Ah annyeong Jaekyo-ah, kau ada waktu?" katanya dengan suara lantang agar Jaejoong mendengarnya dan sedikit melirik yeoja cantik itu

"Yack, YUNNIIIIEEEE" teriak Jaejoong berkacak pinggang dan memanyunkan bibirnya, kebiasaan saat dia merasa kesal.

Yunho yang mengetahuinya langsung menutup handphonenya dengan terkikik geli, sementara Jaejoong langsung pergi dengan menghentakkan highglis yang dikenakannya. Namja bermata musang itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Joongie lama sekali sih" gerutu namja yang kini sedang berada di wahana permainan kota Seoul

"Yunnie, miane aku terlambat" teriak yeoja berpakaian dress mini dengan balutan jas tebal panjang hingga bawah pantatnya(?)

"Tak kumaafkan" sahutnya dibuat kesal

"Yunnie" rengeknya dengan menggunakan puppy eyesnya

_Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan tatapan seperti itu sih Joongie, jika saja bukan ditempat umum sudah ku terkam kau sekarang juga, mana dressmu itu. Aiissshhhh tahan Jung Yunho tahan,_gerutu Yunho dalam hatinya

"Joongie kau ingin menggodaku eoh?"

"Eh?!" heran Jaejoong dengan tatapan seperti anak kucing yang ingin diterkam(?) saat itu juga

"Dressmu" sahut Yunho dengan menunjuk kearah yang dimaksut dan sedikit susah menelan salivanya.

"Eh ini, bajuku yang tersisa hanya ini, yang lain lupa belum Joongie cuci. Hehe. Yunnie tidak suka?" sahutnya sedih

"Ani Joongie, hanya saja kau membuat celanaku terasa sesak" jawab Yunho merangkul pinggang ramping kekasihnya

"Maksut Yunnie?" kini giliran muka polos yang ditampilkan pada wajah cantik itu

"Aissh, sudahlah. Kajja" ajak Yunho

Berbagai permainan mereka coba, mulai roller coster, perahu goes(?) |ada yg gituan -_-" mian kyo kagag tau namanya ._.v| hingga berfoto bersama, karna Jaejoong tipe yeoja yang suka sekali mengambil selfcam dimanapun ia berada(?). Mencoba makanan dari gula kapas hingga ice cream, mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Malam semakin larut, kota Seoul semakin ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi kota Seoul malam itu hingga terciptalah pemandangan sangat cantik dan romantis.

"Hiks hiks hiks" terdengar suara namja kecil yang menangis

"Eh, adik kecil kenapa menangis?" tanya Jaejoong lembut

"Umma yoogeun hilang noona, hiks hiks" sahutnya terisak

"Yunnie bagaimana ini?" bingung Jaejoong dengan posisi berjongkok merangkul namja kecil bernama Yoogeun itu.

"Kita cari umma Yoogeun sama-sama ne?" sahut Yunho mengelus puncak kepala namja kecil itu dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Yoogeun

"Hiks,,, ne hyung" sahutnya berhenti terisak

"Sini noona gendong" tawar Jaejoong yang kemudian menggendong tubuh kecil itu

"Biar aku saja Joongie, kau pasti lelah" sahut Yunho

"Gwaenchana Yunnie, biar aku saja. Aku ingin menggendongnya" sahut Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya yang dihadiahi sebuah kecupan dibibir cherrynya oleh Yunho.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri taman kota Seoul itu dan sesekali bercanda bersama hingga membuat orang yang melihatnya iri pada kegembiraan keluarga kecil ini. Keluarga kecil? Yah mereka seperti keluarga kecil dengan Jaejoong yang menggendong Yoogeun seolah seperti seorang umma dan didampangi Yunho yang berjalan dengan merangkul pinggang ramping sang kekasih serta sesekali menggoda Yoogeun yang ada dalam gendongan Jaejoong, seperti seorang appa.

"Umma" teriak Yoogeun pada seorang yeoja bertubuh kecil dan berparas manis sehingga ia tak terlihat seperti yeoja paruh baya

"Yoogeun" sahut yeoja itu dan berlari ke arah Yoogeun dan YunJae dengan diikuti namja bertubuh tegap dibelakangnya

"Aiish, anak nakal. Kami khawatir mencarimu kemana-mana" sahut yeoja manis itu yang ternyata umma Yoogeun

"Miane Yoogeun merepotkan kalian" tambahnya seraya menundukkan kepala

"Aniyo, Yoogeun anak yang lucu, kami tidak merasa direpotkan justru kami senang bermain dengannya" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar

"Ne, dia sangat lucu" tambah Yunho dengan senyuman menawannya

"Aku Cho Sungmin dan ini suamiku Cho Kyuhyun" sahut yeoja manis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah ne, aku Kim Jaejoong dan namja ini Jung Yunho" jawab Jaejoong

"Kalian cocok sekali, kenapa kau tak menggunakan marga suamimu, seorang istri harus mengikuti marga suaminya eoh" goda Sungmin

"Ah kami be.." belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya Sungmin beserta keluarga kecilnya pamit pergi

"Ah sudah malam kami permisi pulang dulu yah, Yoogeun sepertinya juga lelah" sahut Sungmin dengan mengelus punggung namja kecil itu

"Gomawo" tambah Kyuhyun dengan membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis

"Ah ne" sahut Jaejoong

"Benar kata Sungmin noona, kau harus mengikuti margaku Jung Jaejoong" goda Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya

"Aku belum sah menjadi istrimu Jung Yunho, lagian siapa juga yang akan menikah denganmu?" jawab Jaejoong dengan mengercutkan bibir plumnya

"MWO?! Kau tetap harus menjadi istriku, aku akan memaksamu" tegas Yunho

"Aissh, kau memaksa sekali Jung Yunho yang terhormat" jawab Jaejoong dengan menegaskan pada nama namjachingunya itu

"Kau tetap harus menjadi istriku dan melahirkan anak-anakku kelak Jung Jaejoong" kekeh Yunho

"Namaku KIM JAEJOONG bukan JUNG JAEJOONG namja pervert" sahutnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho

"Tunggu..! Kau harus dihukum Joongie" teriak Yunho mengejar yeoja cantik itu

"Hahahaha, hukum saja kalau kau bisa menangkapku" goda Jaejoong dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Yunho

"Aiishh, kau benar-benar membangunkanku Jung Jaejoong" gerutunya yang kemudian mengejar Jaejoong dengan seringaian yang sulit diartikan. Tapi para anak YunJae jelas taulah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kkekeke /cuci otak kyo yg mulai ketularan appa Jung/

_End Flashback_

Semua orang tengah menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Yah, kini seorang yeoja berparas cantik itu bertaruh nyawa berharap Tuhan akan memberikannya kehidupan kembali. Berharap ia bisa melihat sosok namja yang selalu membuatnya bahagia dan merasa hangat dengan rengkuhan posesifnya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Ruangan serba putih peralatan yang tertata rapi, dokter beserta asisiten lainnya dengan sarung tangan dan perlengkapan lainnya. Lampu yang menyala diatasnya. Infus serta alat pendeksi jantung sudah siap. Semua lengkap. Dalam benaknya ia bergumam,"Yunnie-ah miane, jeongmal saranghae" sebelum mata doe nan indah itu tertutup secara perlahan akibat pengaruh obat bius.

Semua orang gelisah, berdoa semua ini akan berakhir dengan Happy ending. Dilain tempat namja bermata musang itu nampak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan serta handphone yang ditenteng. Raut muka yang begitu gelisah air mata tak tertahan lagi. Sekuat tenanga ia berlari menahan tangisnya, semua orang hingga kendaraan berlalu lalang tak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada yeoja yang kini mempertaruhkan nyawanya didalam ruangan putih itu. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama 2 detik saat mendengar semuanya dari adiknya Jung Changmin. Orang yang selama ini mendekati Jaejoong dan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

_Flashback_

Dering handphonenya menghentikan kegiatan melamun seperti orang depresi berat bahkan kasarnya seprti orang gila yang hanya terduduk dipojokan kamar dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

"Yeobboseo" sahut suara disebrang saat Yunho menganggakat telvonnya

"..."

"Hyung, miane. Aku berbohong padamu" jelasnya

"..."

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuai dengan keinginan Jae noona"

"..." untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak menjawab hanya memasang wajah datar, mata yang sayu, bibir yang terkatup rapat

"Dia ingin kau menjauhinya, dia ingin kau bahagia meski tanpanya, dia ingin kau bisa menjalani hidupmu seperti biasanya meski tanpanya, terus hidup tanpa memikirkannya lagi, terus melangkah maju tanpa menghiraukanya lagi, melupakannya untuk selamanya" kini terdengar suara yang bergetar

"..."

"Semua yang kau dengar dan bahkan kau lihat selama ini hanya sandiwara kami hyung, Jae noona sangat mencintaimu"

"KAU BERTELE-TELE CHANGMIN-AH, CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG INGIN KAU SAMPAIKAN" geram Yunho dengan emosi yang meluap

"Jae noona dia, dia sekarang menjalani operasi, dokter bilang kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu hanya 98% banding 2%, hidupnya tak lama lagi hyung. Miane, jeongmal miane hyung" jelas Changmin dengan suara bergetar disebrang sana

_End Flashback_

Pikirannya kalut, semua memory tentangnya dan Jaejoong terpatri jelas dalam benak dan pikirannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan waktu, ingin rasanya ia menghentikan semua permainan ini. Membuang kesedihan yang ada dengan kebahagian yang diharapkannya bersama yeoja manis itu.

Keluarlah sosok namja berpakaian putih itu dalam ruangan yang menegangkan. Ia lepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Semua orang beranjak dari duduknya dan menyerbu dokter itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala mereka.

"Pasien.." dokter itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Adweeee" teriak histeris Junsu yang kemudian menghampur dalam pelukan Yoochun kekasihnya dengan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, ia tak mampu mendengar semuanya.

"J...jae" gagap Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang putih -dalam pelukan Siwon-

"Pasien selamat" jelas dokter itu tersenyum puas

"M..mwo?" kaget semuanya

"Pasien selamat, entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi padanya, kami sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya, namun semua itu dapat kami lalui berkat doa serta keinginan pasien untuk tetap hidup" jelas dokter itu

"Jae kau hebat" puji Heechul dengan mengembangkan senyumannya dan mata yang masih basah akibat linangan air matanya.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti, pasien belum sadar akibat pengaruh obat bius, dan biarkan ia istirahat"

Kebahagian kini menyelimuti mereka, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain suasana kembali keruh menyedihkan. Saat dering handphone namja jangkung itu berbunyi, seketika membuatnya tertunduk lemas dengan handphone yang tergeletak jatuh, air mata membanjiri wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya sayu, tangan yang mengepal erat, syok menyerang tubuhnya. Semua orang hanya terbelalak dan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Seakan Tuhan tak mengizinkan mereka bersama.

_**I hope your heart fees relieved**_

_**Please forget about me and live**_

_**Those tears will dry completely**_

_**As time passes by**_

_**It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all**_

_**Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby**_

_**I pray for you**_

Kini yeoja yang terkulai lemas itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk kedalam retinanya, ia kerjap kerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retinanya.

Ya Tuhan aku hidup

Kau memberiku 1 nyawa lagi untuk hidup, kau mendengar semuanya. Bahagia yang ia rasakan, namun perasaan itu tak bertahan lama saat ia mendapati sahabatnya yang terlhat menangis. Heran? Bagaiamana yeoja ini tidak heran, bukannya ia selamat, tetapi kenapa semuanya menangis.

"J..jae, kau sudah sadar" ucap Heechul mendekatinya

"Ne" sahutnya tersenyum

"Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aniya, kami hanya bahagia melihatmu selamat dari operasi itu" jelas Heechul dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan

"Dimana Changmin dan Yunho?" tanyanya

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, apakah Changmin menjemputnya" tambah Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang sedikit berbinar meski dengan bibir pucatnya

"Ah, i..itu" gugup Heechul

"Ne eonni, Changmin menjemputnya" sahut Junsu langsung

"Aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya dan meminta maaf karena sudah menjauhinya" ungkap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih mengingat perilakunya selama ini.

Semua hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang kembali ceria. Tegakah mereka memberitahunya? Menghilangkan ekspresi yang mereka rindukan selama ini. Sanggupkah mereka mengucapkannya, dan untuk namja bermata musang itu, akankah ia datang menemui yeoja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Berhari hari ia menanti kedatangan Yunho, namja yang sangat ia cintai, namun tak kunjung tiba. Hanya Changmin yang akan datang dengan Hankyung dan Siwon serta Heechul, Kibum dan Junsu yang secara bergantian menjaganya. Setiap ia bertanya maka mereka semua akan menjawab jika Yunho sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang mereka sembunyikan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Penderitaan apa lagi yang harus ia terima, mungkinkah Yunho meninggalkannya saat ia kembali tersadar dan kembali mendapatkan kehidupannya. Salahkan jika ia mengharapkan Jung Yunho untuk menemuinya meski hanya semenit sekalipun, ia rindu akan sosok itu.

"Noona, kami datang" seperti biasa mereka bertiga selalu datang dengan membawa banyak sekali buket bunga dan makanan serta tentu saja dengan segudang cerita mereka saat dikampus.

"Suie, Chullie, Bummie" sahut Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan tertawa ceria

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Heechul

"Aniyo, aku tak bernafsu makan"

"Wae? Makanlah, kau ingin membuat kami khawatir setengah mati lagi hah..?!" goda Kibum

Sejenak Jaejoong terkikik dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kibum.

"Miane, aku hanya tak bernafsu makan saja" elak Jaejoong

"Kau memikirkan kuliahmu yang tertinggal" tanya Junsu

"Ani"

"Lalu?" koor mereka bertiga bersamaan

"Ak..aku hanyaa"

"Cerita saja pada kami eonni, kami akan membantumu, benarkan?" jelas Junsu ceria sambil menghadap Kibum dan Heechul

"Tentu saja" jawab mereka berdua

"Ak..aku hanya merindukan Yunnie, dia sedang apa ya sekarang? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" jawabnya malu dengan menghela nafas panjang

Seketika hati mereka terasa dihantam dengan pelan. Terutama Junsu, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong, bagaimana ia bisa setega ini pada yeoja yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai eonni kandungnya, bagaiamana ia bisa menjawabnya, haruskah ia menjawab Jung Yunho sudah tak memperdulikan Kim Jaejoong lagi, haruskah dia menjawab Yunho tak ada waktu untuk menjenguknya. Bantu mereka Tuhan.

"Eonni, aku tadi dimarahi Arra songsaengnim lagi, masak kepala berhargaku dan bokong kerenku ini digetok penggaris" cerita junsu mengalihkan pembicaraannya lagi dengan mengercutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ah ia, kau tau wajah Dophinmu ini sangat lucu Jae" imbuh Heechul

"Dan lagi, Yoochun menerima jitakan tepat di jidat lebarnya itu akibat menertawakan Junsu" tambahnya serasa tertawa terbahak

Mereka pun terlarut dalam cerita mereka, dan melupakan perkataan yang sempat membuat nafas mereka tertahan. Kibum hanya mampu memandang wajah Jaejoong kasian.

_Flashback_

"Pasien selamat"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sangat gembira, jika boleh berlebihan seakan baru saja keluar dari hutan yang begitu gelap dan rimbun, dengan ribuan hewan buas yang membuat mereka tak bernafas karena khawatir. Namun semua itu terasa hanya fatamorgana daratan gurun pasir sementara, mereka kembali menelan kebahagiaan dengan kenyataan pahitnya.

"Waeyo Changmin-ah?" tanya Hankyung bingung'

"Yun..Yunho hyung" jelas namja jangkung itu tertahan akibat matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Ada apa dengan Yunho oppa?" heran Junsu sedikit khawatir

"D..dia dia tak akan datang kemari, dia tak akan bisa kita lihat lagi, dia berhenti bernafas" jelasnya tertunduk lesu dan air mata yang mulai pecah

"Jangan bercanda apa maksutmu Jung Changmin" Siwon sedikit emosi dengan penjelasan Changmin yang dirasanya bertele-tele

"Jung Yunho meninggal"

Semua orang terbelalak, tangis mulai kembali pecah. sakit. Bagaiamana bisa Tuhan membiarkan semua ini, bagaiamana bisa Tuhan mengizinkan nyawa namja bernama Jung Yunho, sementara Kim Jaejoong diberikan sekali lagi kesempatan untuk hidup. Bagaikan pertukaran nyawa dari keduanya.

_End Flashback_

_**Oh my girl I cry cry**_

_**You're my all**_

_**Oh my love don't lie lie**_

_**You're my heart**_

Namja bermata musang itu terus membelah keramaian kota Seoul dengan berlari sekuat tenaga.

_"Jae noona... di... dia sekarangmenjalani operasi, dokter bilang kemungkinan keberhasilan hanya 98% banding 2%, hidupnya tak lama lagi hyung. Miane, jeongmal miane hyung"_

Pikirannya kalut, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan yeoja cantik itu, ia ingin meminta maaf padanya. Menyesal. Kecewa. Marah. Semua perasaan itu ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya. Aku mohon tetaplah hidup Kim Jaejoong, beri dia kesempatan sekali lagi Tuhan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin. Penat, semua memorinya bersama Jaejoong terus berputar bagaiakan video yang terus menerus menyala. Kekalutannya membuatnya tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Hingga kejadian yang sama sekali tak diharapkan tiba(?).

BRUUAGHH...!

"Kyaaaa" teriak orang yang ada di sekitarnya

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang berkempul mengelilingi seseorang yang kini tergeletak lemah, mata sayu serta pandangan yang mulai mengabur. Jung Yunho, dialah namja itu, truk itu berhasil menabrakkan ujung kepala truk hingga membuat tubuh itu terjungkal dengan darah segar yang mengalir keluar. Saat kejadian itu pun, memorinya bersama dengan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai dan akan ia pinang sebagai istrinya pun terus berputar memenuhi otaknya. Tangan yang masih menggenggam handphone serta kotak kecil berwarna merah.

_"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu dan berada disampingmu Jung Yunho, jangan khawatir ne, Jeongmal Saranghae Jung Yunho" tergambar senyuman yang bertengger menghiasi wajah malaikatnya itu -tulus._

"Jaejoongie, miane. Jeongmal saranghae, will you marry me?"

Gumaman itu yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan air mata berwarna merah turun menelusuri kulit putih pipinya. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya yang penuh darah serta kotak kecil yang berisi cincin yang terukir nama mereka masing-masing hingga semua pandangannya mengabur dan gelap.

PIIIIIIPPPPP

Garis lurus terpampang pada alat detak jantung itu.

"Beri dia kejut jantung"

Kejut jantung dilakukan berkali-kali oleh asisten dokter itu, hingga keajaiban berpihak padanya, dan garis lurus itu berganti dengan garis berkerut(?) pertanda kehidupan masih berpihak padanya.

"Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan Kim Jaejoong" gerutu dokter itu dan melanjutkannya hingga operasi itu selesai.

_Jangan memandang kebelakang dan teruslah hidup_

_Jangan mencariku lagi dan tetaplah hidup_

_Kenanglah memori terindah kita bersama_

_Hiduplah bahagia, tetaplah tersenyum, ceria seperti dirimu yang selama ini aku kenal_

_Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**SAY GOODBYE**_

The End of Haru

_**Behind The Scene (?)**_

_**Huwaaaaaahhhhhh,,,**_

_**Miane yah, FF gaje banget, trus kata-katanya lebai, akh ancur pokoknya, jeongmal miane reader /bungkuk 90drajat/ mentok ni otak, bingung harus ngarang gimana lagi /plaak/, cerita panjang dan ending gaje pooollll, huweee /jedotin kepala k jidat uchun(?)/**_

_**Hiks hiks, miane /usap ingus, lalu tidur/**_

_**Yunho : wooyy kenapa gua lu mati'in kyo**_

_**Jae : Yunnieee adweeee, aku mau sama Yunnie /peluk yunho sambil nangis/**_

_**Kyo : miane appa T,T cerita liriknya emang gitu, mau gimana lagi**_

_**Yunho : bikin happy ending kek.. mana cara mati gue tragis banget lagi. Author payah lu kyo /cekek kyo/**_

_**Kyo : adweee appa /melet*?*/**_

_**Kyu : gue muncul dikit lagi /death glare -aura epil muncul-/**_

_**Kyo : miane, oppa hanya cameo /terkulai mati*?*/**_

_**Kyu : lain kali gue aja jadi pemeran utama, gue lebih cakep dari Yunho hyung**_

_**Yunho : cekepan juga gue**_

_**Kyu : gue**_

_**Yunho : gue upil**_

_**Kyo : evil appa**_

_**HoKyu : Diem lu...! /tunjuk mayat kyo/**_

_**[abaikan -_-"]**_

_**Mohon commantnya, agar FF selanjutnya bisa lebih baik /bangkit lagi/ **_

_**Gomawo *bow***_

**Big Thanks to :**

**Cici | ****mugi eimi | ****Yunii | ****SparKSomniA0321****gery miku | ****Yunii | ****Nara-chan | ****blackwhite28****meirah.1111****Haiiro-Sora**

**Mian yah kyo nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu soalnya tugas lagi pada menumpuk T_T *curhat* Gomawo yah uda pada review *bow***


	3. Chapter 3 You and Him Squel Haru Haru

**Tittle : You and Him *Sequel of Haru Haru***

**Author : Jung Jae Kyo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Pair : YunJae other cast menyusul**

**Summary : Setahun setelah kepergianmu membuatku ingin mengakhiri semua karunia hidup yang diberikan kepadaku. Mengingat peristiwa itu, aku bertahan hidup karnamu. Semua itu bagaikan pertukaran nyawaku denganmu. Bagaiamana tidak? Aku yang seharusnya mati karna penyakit konyol yag dibuat oleh author gila itu *umma -_-"* berganti dengan kau yang seharusnya tetap hidup dengan keadaanmu yang sehat tak cacat sekalipun. Hidupku terasa sangat membosankan, tapi sejak kedatangan bocah itu semua berubah.! *summary gagal -_-***

**Warning : This FF GS sama seperti sebelumnya karna ini memang sequel dari FF "Haru Haru". Gaje, abal, alur berantakan, bahasa kurang dmengerti, ancur dah -_- Untuk yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak membash, mencuci *eeh, mancaci maksut saya .-.* untuk yang suka mohon review untuk kedepannya. Don't be silent reader :3 sekali lagi DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH. Untuk yang suka Happy reading ne (^3(^-^)**

Satu tahun telah berlalu, kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan itu pun perlahan hanya akan menjadi kenangan buruk untuk diingat. Kini seorang Kim Jaejoong, yeoja ceria berubah menjadi pemurung, pendiam bahkan tertutup. Tak hanya itu, percobaan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya pun sudah sering sekali ia lakukan. Tergeletak didalam kamar dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah penuh luka, akibat goresan pisau yang menyobek kulit putihnya. Untung saja Junsu, yang sebelumnya tinggal 1 apartemen dengannya segera membawanya kerumah sakit hingga ia tertolong. Hampir terjatuh dari atap gedung, jika tak ada Kibum yang mencegahnya, mungkin yeoja berparas cantik ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Mencoba menabrakkan diri ditengah jalan raya, yang kemudian ditarik oleh Heechul. Bahkan masih banyak lagi, hingga membuat ketiga sahabatnya harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaganya, mengawasinya kemana pun Jaejoong pergi, tak hanya itu mereka juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang bersebelan, dengan Junsu yang 1 apartemen dengannya dan Kibum yang satu apartemen dengan Heechul.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa, mereka pergi ke kampus bersama-sama. Hingga hari ini dikabarkan akan ada siswa baru dari Gwangju, ia pindah ke Dong Bang University karna orang tuanya yang pindah tugas ke Seoul. Semua namja maupun yeoja sibuk membicarakannya tak terkecuali Heechul, Junsu dan Kibum.

"Ada mahasiswa pindahan yah?" tanya Junsu pada Kibum

"Euhm, katanya dia sangat pandai. Seharusnya dia sekarang kelas 3 SMA, tapi karna kepandainya sekarang dia sudah duduk dibangku kuliah semester 3 sama seperti kita, selain itu banyak yang bilang dia tampan sekali" sahut Junsu

"Tapi pasti lebih tampan nae honey dong" sombong Heechul

"Aiish, itu menurutmu lebih tampan nae Yoochun" sahut Junsu

"Apanya, namja playboy berjidat lebar begitu tampan darimananya?" ejek Heechul

"Yack.! Dia itu tampan, banyak yeoja yang menginginkannya tapi dia hanya bertekuk lutut padaku. Hankyung oppa, namja China yang logat Koreanya aneh itu, apanya yang tampan" Junsu yang tak mau kalah akhirnya membalasnya

"Yack.!"

"Apa?"

"Hentikan.! Kalian seperti anak kecil" lerai Kibum dengan death glare terbaiknya

"Ishh" gerutu keduanya

Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam memandang ke luar jendela kelas dengan tatapan seperti biasa, kosong. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Annyeong" sapa Leeteuk songsaengnim

"Annyeong" sahut para mahasiswa itu

"Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Gwangju."

"Apakah dia tampan?" celetuk Heechul yang kemudian mendapat sorakan dari mahasiswa lainnya

"Haha, kau tidak berubah Kim Heechul. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Leeteuk songsaengnim

"Annyeong" sapa namja berbadan tegap itu

"Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida" lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat para yeoja terpesona terkecuali Jaejoong

"Nah silahkan duduk di sebelah Kim Jaejoong" sahut Leeteuk songsaengnim menunjuk bangku dibelah Jaejoong yang kosong

"Annyeong noona" sapa Kyuhyun

"..."

Namun Jaejoong tak juga menyahutnya, ia hanya terdiam dan terus menatap ke arah keluar jendela. Entah apa yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Namja bermarga Cho ini terus memandangnya.

_Jika dilihat-lihat dia cantik sekali, _pikir Kyuhyun

"Annyeong" sapa Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong dan teman-temannya saat dikantin bersama

Namun seperti tadi, yeoja berparas cantik ini hanya terdiam tak juga menjawab atau merespon sapaan Kyuhyun

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan

"Ah, silahkan" sahut Junsu

"Aku dengar kau pandai matematika" tanya Kibum

"Ah tidak, biasa saja" rendahnya

"Gosip beredar kau memenangkan piala Olympiade Matematika seAsia dan kau memenangkannya, benarkah itu?" tanya Junsu

"Ah, ne" jawabnya malu-malu

"MWO?! Jadi itu benar" kagum Heechul pada Kyuhyun

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang mampu mengalahkan Jaejoong dalam hal matematika" tambahnya

"Eh Jae noona juga pandai matematika?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tak sepandai dirimu"kini Jaejoong membuka mulut namun tak juga menampakkan ekspresinya, seperti orang yang kehilangan ekspresi

"Makanan kalian sehari-hari apa sih? Bagaimana bisa kalian menyukai matematika, bahkan dengan mudah memecahkannya" heran Junsu yang sangat lemah diantara ketiganya dalam hal matematika

"Haha, makan seperti biasa noona" sahut Kyuhyun seraya tertawa

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyelesaikan soal yang rumit begitu dan memenangkan olympiade matematika Asia?"

"Mungkin karna sudah terbiasa, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku menyelesaikan soal matematika. Jika aku sedang kesal aku akan menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika" jawab Kyuhyun enteng

"Hah.?!" kaget Junsu, Kibum dan Heechul bersamaan

"Yang benar saja?"

"Apa kau tak pusing dengan hal itu?"

"Aigo~ kau benar-benar aneh Kyu"

"Itu menyenangkan" sahut Kyuhyun

Keseharian pun Kyuhyun terus menerus mengikuti Jaejoong kemana ia pergi. Semenjak ada Kyuhyun, sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong dapat tersenyum. Itu semua membuat hati ketiga sahabatnya bernafas lega. Namun siapa sangka jika ada yeoja lain yang selalu membuntuti Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat iri melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Jaejoong.

"Aiish, kenapa selalu dengan yeoja sombong itu" kesalnya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berdua ditaman

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mendekatinya" sahut yeoja lainnya

"Mana mungkin, aku tak berani. Dulu saat aku mencoba mndekatinya, dia selalu saja menempel pada yeoja itu" kesalnya lagi

"Heum, kau benar. Gara-gara yeoja itu, namja yang sangat aku cintai kini tiada, ia merebutnya dariku dan sekarang apa yang ia lakukan setelah namja yang kucintai telah tiada, bersenang-senang dengan namja lain. Aiishh, dasar penjilat" cerocos yeoja bermbut pirang itu

"Eh?! Apa yang kau maksut?" bingung yeoja manis berpipi chubby itu

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, kau harus berhati-hati padanya jika kau tak ingin namja yang kau cintai direbut olehnya" jelasnya

"Ne, aku akan berhati-hati padanya"

Sepertinya akan ada sedikit perselisihan setelah ini.

"Hei" sapa yeoja berparas imut pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk sediri didalam kelas

"Suie~ noona, Jae noona kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau menyukai unnie heum?" goda Junsu

"Mwo?! Eh euhm i..itu" gugupnya

"Jujur saja padaku, aku tahu. Dari hari pertama kau pindah kesini, kau selalu memnadangi unnie dan menempel padanya terus menerus" jelas Junsu

"Kau benar Junsu, sepertinya namja matematika ini jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Jaejoong" tambah Heechul

Mereka tak menyedari jika ada seorang yeoja manis yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Yeoja ini nampak sangat kesal saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tangannya mengepal, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Dengan amarahnya ia mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya.

BRUUUGHH

"Aish, kalau jalan pakai mata" bentaknya

"Miane" sesal yeoja yang menubruknya tadi

"Ah kau.."

"Lee Sungmin, miane aku tak sengaja"

"Kebetulan sekali Jae, aku ingin bicara denganmu

"Eh aku?!" tanya Jaejoong

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau. Ikut aku" sahut Sungmin dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong paksa

"Aigo~ appo Sungmin"

Tak menghiraukan ringisan Jaejoong, Sungmin tetap menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong kesuatu tempat yang entah kemana.

"Loh Kibum, mana Jaejoong?" tanya Heechul

"Eh aku tidak tahu, daritadi aku bersama dengan Wonnie" jawab Kibum polos

"Lalu kemana dia? Aku kira dia bersamamu" kata Heechul yang mulai sedikit panik

"Aigo~ jangan-jangan dia melakukan hal itu lagi" panik Junsu yang matanya mulai basah

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Jaejoong pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya berkali-kali semenjak kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya" jawab Heechul

"Mwo?" jawab Kyuhyun

"Jung Yunho, dialah kekasih Jaejoong yang telah tiada. Semenjak kejadian itu, dia menjadi pemurung tapi berkat kau dia mampu tertawa lagi meski tak seceria dulu" tambah Kibum

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Kyu lagi *Kyu kepo nih|kan lu yg suruh|iya sih-.-*

Mereka bertiga pun menceritakan semuanya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak menyangka. Dan ditempat lain nampak Jaejoong yang diikat dikursi. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Eugh" lenguhnya

"Aiish, kenapa diikat begini" gerutu Jaejoong saat menyadari tangannya diikat dikursi

"Karna jika tak diikat kau akan kabur" sahut yeoja itu yang berjalan kerah Jaejoong

"K..kau" kaget Jaejoong saat tau siapa yeoja itu

Sementara Junsu, Heechul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mencari Jaejoong dengan cara berpencar agar lebih mudah.

"Kau tau di mana Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu

"Tidak"

"Kau tau dimana Jae noona?"

"Aniyo"

"Permisi, kamu tau dimana Jaejoong pergi?"

"Tidak"

"Bagaiamana?" tanya Heechul

"Nihil" geleng Junsu lemas

"Ah Sungmin" teriak Kyuhyun

"Eh Kyu"

"Kau tau dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Jae..Jaejoong?" gugup Sungmin

"Euhm, daritadi kami sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada, kamu tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"A..aku tidak tahu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul menyelidik

"Memang aku kelihatan bohong?"tanya Sungmin balik

"Dilihat dari mukamu sih iya, kau terlihat gugup" tambah Kibum

"I..itu karna, aigo~ kalian tidak perlu tahu deh" ketus Sungmin

"Aku mohon, kalau kau tahu beri tahu kami. Kami sangat mencemaskannya" sahut Junsu memelas

"Kenapa kalian mencemaskannya?" jawab Sungmin dingin

"Karna dia sahabat kami" sahut Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Sahabat? Bukannya dia kekasihmu?"

"MWO?! Siapa yang berpacaran, kami tidak berpacaran dan kau pasti juga tau dari Jae noona bukan siapa yang aku cintai"

_**Flashback**_

"_Aiish, appo Sungmin"_

"_Mian"_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong_

"_Euhm, apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati_

"_MWO?! Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, itu tidak mungkin"_

"_Kau bohong"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Selama ini Kyuhyun mengejarmu dan setelah ini kau akan merebut Kyu dariku. Apa kau tak bisa jika tak merebut namja orang lain HAH..?!" bentak Sungmin pada Jaejoong_

"_Kau bicara apa sih?" heran Jaejoong_

"_Mengaku saja kau KIM JAEJOONG"_

"_Apanya?"_

_PLAAAK_

_Tangan mulus Sungmin berhasil mendarat dipipi Jaejoong._

"_Lalu kenapa selama ini kau terus menerus berduaan dengannya, kesana kemari kalian selalu berdua, AKU MUAK DENGAN PEMANDANGAN ITU" bentak Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan air matanya_

"_Kau salah paham" jawab Jaejoong_

"_SALAH PAHAM APA? SEMUA YANG AKU LIHAT ITU ADALAH NYATA, KAU MEREMEHKAN PENGLIHATANKU EOH..? AKU TAK RABUN JAE..!"_

"_Kyu menyukaimu, dia pindah ke Seoul bukan karna orang tuanya pindah tugas, tetapi karena dia menyusulmu. Kyu berjanji padamu untuk menyusulmu ke Seoul bukan setelah semua masalahnya selesai, dia sudah menepatinya. Dengar Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, bukan aku. Kaulah cinta pertamanya hingga sekarang" jelas Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat Sungmin mebelalakkan mata tak percaya_

"_JANGAN BOHONG KAU KIM JAEJOONG"_

"_Aku tak berbohong, aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya aku sampaikan. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakannya sendiri, tapi dia tak berani karna kau selalu menghindarinya"_

"_AKU TAK PERCAYA DENGANMU, KAU PASTI MENJEBAKKU. DASAR YEOJA PENJILAT" teriak Sungmin yang kemudian berlari dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di atap gedung sekolah_

_**End Flasback**_

"J..jadi"

"Miane Lee Sungmin, aku terlambat mengatakannya" sahut Kyuhyun

"Kyu" lirih Sungmin yang langsung mendekap Kyuhyun dan menangis dipelukannya

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu tapi bagaiamana dengan Jae unnie" sahut Junsu

"Miane" koor KyuMin

"Sepertinya aku tau" sahut Sungmin

"Dimana?"

"Ikut aku"

"K..kau Jaekyo" kaget yeoja berparas cantik itu

"Hello Kim Jaejoong lama tak berjumpa ne" sahutnya sinis

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Jaejoong

"Karna aku mau"

"Ehh?"

"Wae? Kau tekejut denganku, aku sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk menyingkirkanmu dengan menjatuhkanmu dari atap gedung kampus, tapi dia malah meninggalkanmu dengan menangis, heuh yeoja lemah." Sahutnya dengan perlahan mendekat pada Jaejoong

"So, aku akan melakukannya sendiri" tambahnya dengan menempelkan pisau kecil dipipi mulus Jaejoong

"M..mau apa?" gugup Jaejoong

"Takut heum?" ledek Jaekyo, yeoja berambut pirang itu

"..."

"Aku kira kau menginginkan ini, bukankah kau sudah mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu untuk menyusulnya dan berkali-kali pula kau gagal karna sahabatmu"

"..."

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk dan terdiam, hati dan pikirannya mulai kacau.

"Kenapa diam heum?"

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dingin

"Wow, Joongie mulai berbicara heum" tawa Jaekyo

"Jangan mememanggilku Joongie"

"Kenapa Joongie?" tanyanya dengan muka dibuat-buat memelas

"..."

"Ah, aku tau. Karna hanya seorang JUNG YUNHO saja yang memanggilmu JOONGIE" ledeknya dengan mendekatkan mukanya pada Jaejoong dan penekanan pada kata Jung Yunho

"HENTIKAN" teriak Jaejoong

"Hentikan? Aku tidak bisa berhenti, bagaimana ini?" sahutnya dengan nada dibuat-buat imut

"..."

"Aku mohon" pinta Jaejoong dengan suara lirih

"TIDAK. Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya, seharusnya kau senang jika ada yang menyebut namanya. Oohh jangan-jangan kau mulai ingin melupakan seorang JUNG YUNHO, NAMJA YANG MENINGGAL AKIBAT ULAH SEORANG KIM JAEJOONG DAN SEKARANG KAU MULAI MENDEKATI CHO KYUHYUN EOH..?" bentak Jaekyo

"HENTIKAN"

"APA?! ITU SEMUA KARNA ULAHMU, KARNA KIM JAEJOONG, JUNG YUNHO MENINGGAL" teriak Jaekyo semakin keras didepan muka Jaejoong

"Akkhh" teriak Jaejoong saat Jaekyo dengan mulus menyayatkan pisau kecil itu diwajah cantik Kim Jaejoong hingga mengeluarkan darah

"Uukkhh, appo ne?" tanya Jaekyo ledeknya

"Ukkhh"

"TAPI ITU TAK SESAKIT YANG DIRASAKAN YUNHO DAN RASA SAKIT HATIKU" teriak Jaekyo penuh amarah

"KAU TAHU KIM JAEJOONG, SUDAH LAMA AKU MEMENDAM RASA CINTAKU UNTUK YUNHO, TAPI GARA-GARA KAU..." tambahnya

"Akkhh"

Lagi-lagi Jaekyo menorehkan luka bagian tubuh Jaejoong hingga darah segar terus keluar.

"SEMUA KACAU, DAN GARA-GARA KAU JUGA AKU HARUS MENDERITA DAN TERUS MENERUS MELIHAT KEMESRAAN KALIAN DIMANA-MANA. SAAT KAU BERPISAH AKU SANGAT SENANG, TAPI APA?! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA KIM JAEJOONG, KAU MENGAKHIRI HIDUP SEORANG JUNG YUNHO"

"HENTIKAN, AKU TAK MEMBUNUHNYA"

"WOW! MAU MENGELAK..?! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI BUKAN YUNHO. DASAR PEMBUNUH" teriak Jaekyo

"AAKKHH" teriak Jaejoong saat pisau itu menancap tepat diperutnya darah segar terus mengalir hingga tercecer, yeoja berparas cantik itu hanya bisa meringis dan terkulai lemas

"APA INI SAKIT HEUM?!" geram Jaekyo dengan semakin menekan pisau itu

"Jae..k..kyoo.. hen..ti..kaan" melas Jaejoong

"HENTIKAN KAU BILANG? ENAK SAJA, INI TAK SEBANDING. HANYA DENGAN KAU MUSNAHLAH AKU BARU BERHENTI" bentaknya pada Jaejoong dengan terus menekannya

BRAAKK

"Jaejooong" teriak suara khas dolphin di ambang pintu

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Jaejoong yang bersimbah darah

"K..kau"

"Lihat Jae, sahabatmu pasti berusaha mennggagalkan rencanamu, tapi tenang saja AKU AKAN MENGIRIMU PADA MALAIKAT KEMATIAN. HAHAHAHA" tawa Jaekyo semakin menjadi

"HENTIKAN JUNG JAEKYO..!" perintah Heechul

"APA?! INI YANG DIINGINKANNYA, DAN DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA"

"Kami bilang hentikan, atau kami akan melaporkanmu pada polisi" Sahut Kibum dengan tatapan death glarenya

"Kau pikir aku takut, aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya Kim Kibum, kau hanya menggertakku saja heh? Jika kau lakukan sama saja kau akan memberikan image jelek pada sekolah didikan ayahmu ini nyonya besar Kim Kibum" jelas Jaekyo dengan senyum sinisnya

"MWO?!" kaget semuanya

"Jadi Kibum, kau?" heran Heechul

"Miane, aku tak memberi tahu kalian, aku hanya ingin hidup normal saja, tanpa kemewahan yang melimpah" sahut Kibum

"Aaaaaaa" teriak Sungmin saat pisau itu melukai perutnya karna ia berusaha mendekat namun malah mendapat tusukan

"Sungmin..!" teriak Kyuhyun

"KAU..!"

Kyuhyun pun segera menarik Jaekyo dan mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang, sementara Heechul menolong Sungmin dan Junsu beserta Kibum melepaskan ikatan tali Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri serta tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah akibat luka dimana-mana.

"LEPASKAN AKU.! AKU INGIN MEMBALAS KEMATIAN YUNHO. JAEJOONG HARUS MATI, MATIII.!" Berontak Jaekyo

"DIAM KAU" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya

"Tunggu" teriak Junsu

"Kau salah, Yunho oppa meninggal karena kecelakaan bukan karna ia menyelamatkan Jae unnie. Ini semua sudah takdir, kau harus menerimanya" tambah Junsu

"TIDAK. ITU SEMUA KARENA SI BRENGSEK ITU!" kekeh yeoja itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menunjuk ke arah jaejoong

"Terserah kau saja, kenyataannya memang begitu dan maaf yah, cintamu tak terbalas" ledek Junsu

"DIAM KAU BEBEK"

"Weekk" ejek Junsu

"Sudahlah, cepet bantu aku Dolphin, Jaejoong dalam keadaan kritis pabo jangan main-main" kesal Kibum

"Ah mian"

"Dan kau, ikut aku" sahut Kyuhyun

"Aiish, appo" ringis Jaekyo

Setelah seminggu kejadian itu, Jaejoong baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Eughh" lenguhnya

"Anda sudah sadar noona?" tanya sosok namja berpakaian serba putih dan lat kedokteran ditangannya

"Ehh" kagetnya saat wajah jelas namja itu terpampang didepannya

"Kim Jaejoong, heum. Tuhan masih menyayangimu, ia menyelamatkanmu dari kedaan kritis itu dan berterimaksihlahpada para sahabatmu yang membawamu kemari" sahut dokter itu

".." Jaejoong hanya memandangi wajah yang tak asing itu, ia terus mengamatinya

"Ah, sudah selesai. Nanti aku akan kembali untuk memeriksa keadaanmu lagi. Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi" pamit dokter itu

_Apakah aku bermimpi? Dokter itu,_

"Unnieeee" teriak Junsu yang membuyarkan lamunannya

"Suie"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" sahut Kibum

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Heechul

"Ani, gomawo sudah menyelamatkan hidupku lagi" sahut Jaejoong

"Sudahlah, heum maaf Jae kami terlambat menyelamatkanmu dari yeoja gila itu" sesal Heechul

"Seharusnya kalian tak menyelamatkanku, Jaekyo benar seharusnya aku yang mati, karna aku penyebab Yunnie meninggal" isak Jaejoong

"Jae, Yunho berpesan pada kami untuk selalu menjagamu, ia ingin kau bahagia Jae, kau tau" sahut Kibum

"Yunho meminta maaf karna sudah menyakitimu"

"Tidak akulah yang menyakitinya"

"Ani, ini semua sudah takdir. Yunho akan sedih dan marah pada kami jika kami membiarkanmu mati konyol sepertiitu" tambah Kibum

"Kibum benar Jae, hiduplah seperti dulu, carilah namja lain bukan berarti kami menyuruhmu melupakan Yunho, tapi kami tak ingin melihatmu terus menerus larut dalam masa lalumu. Yunho juga pasti menginginkanmu bahagia Jae" jelas Heechul

"N..ne" isaknya semakin kencang

"Permisi" sahut dokter tadi yang memeriksa Jaejoong

"Ne"

"Aigo~ Yu..yu.." gagap Junsu

"Kau kenapa sih Suie~?" tanya Heechul yang kemudian membalikkan badannya

"Omoo..!" kaget Heechul dan Kibum yang hanya membelalakkan matanya

"Maaf mengganggu kalian sebentar, saya hanya ingin mengganti infus Jaejoong-ssi" sahut dokter itu

"I..iiya" sahut Junsu yang masih cengo

Sementara Jaejoong seperti melihat hantu, syok, terkejut semua menjadi satu. Ya tuhan, apakah ini mimpi lagi, batin Jaejoong.

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi" sahut dokter itu seraya memegang tangan yeoja cantik itu dan melakukan tuganya

"Nah, selesai" tambahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong tetap terdiam tak percaya. Sementara ketiganya terheran-heran dengan makhluk didepannya.

"Maaf boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Kibum

"Ne" sahutnya

"Nama dokter siapa? Dan bukankah dokter Lee Donghae yang menangani teman saya?" tanya Kibum basa-basi

"Oh maaf, aku U-know Yunho. Dokter baru disini, untuk sementara saya menggantikan dokter Lee Donghae dalam menangangi Jaejoong-ssi" jawab dokter itu yang bernama Yunho dengan ramah

"Oh begitu," sahut Junsu

"Dok, ditunggu Prof. Kim Jongwoon diruangan anda" kata suster yang tiba-tiba masuk

"Ne, permisi" pamit Yunho

"Omoo, dia benar-benar mirip" celetuk Junsu

"Bahkan namanya juga dan postur tubuhnya, apakah Yunho memang memiliki kembaran" sahut Heechul

"Jae.." sahut Kibum saat melihat Jaejoong hanya terdiam tak percaya

"Jae..." teriak Kibum

"Yack.! Kenapa kau berteriak Bummie" kesal Jaejoong

"Salah sendiri melamun" jawab Kibum mengercutkan bibir

"Pukul aku Bummie, apakah aku bermimpi?" sahut Jaejoong

"Yakin?" tanya Kibum

"Pukul Bummie"

PLAAK

"Awww" teriak Jaejoong

"Appo Bummie" tambah Jaejoong mengelus pipi mulusnya yang tak terluka

"Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memukulmu"

"Tapi jangan keras-keras, appo" jawabnya dengan mengercutkan bibir plumnya

"Sudah-sudah" lerai Heechul

"Ohy Jae, mungkin untuk 2 minggu ini kami akan jarang kesini tugas kuliah semakin menumpuk, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Heechul

"Ani, gwaencahana Chullie" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum manis

"Awas jika kau macam-macam" ancam Heechul

"Ingat unnie, don't thinking about nothing" seru Junsu

"Kau bicara apa Suie~" kikik Jaejoong

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam" sahutnya tak nyambung

"Aiish, bahasa inggrismu parah dolphin" ejek Kibum

"Biarin" elak Junsu

"Ok,kami pamit Jae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne" tambah Kibum

"Ne, kalian hati-hati"

"Of course"

Kini hanya Jaejoong seorang diri dalam kamarnya. Entah mengapa pikirannya tertuju pada seorang dokter tadi yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho kekasihnya. Mulai dari wajahnya, posture tubuhnya, hanya saja lebih tinggi dokter itu daripada Yunho.

Hampir setiap hari Yunho selalu ketempat Jaejoong untuk memeriksa maupun hanya berkunjung untuk menemani Jaejoong saja. Semakin lama mereka semakin dekat dikarenakan hampir setiap hari bertemu dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Yunho pun mulai tertarik dengan Jaejoong, yeoja yang sangat manis, berkulit putih, senyuman yang mampu membuat seseorang terpesona hanya dengan seringaian tipis saja.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi"

"Oh, annyeong Yunho-ssi. Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis

"Eh, euhm a..aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Ne, "

"Euhm Jaejoong-ssi. A..aku"

"Ne?"

"Aniyo" jawabnya tersenyum

"Aiish kau ini" kesal Jaejoong karna sudah dibuat penasaran oleh Yunho

"Saranghae, Jaeongmal saranghae" bisik Yunho tiba-tiba ditelinga Jaejoong

"M..mwo?" kagetnya

"Aku mencintaimu sejak aku pertama melihatmu. Kau yeoja manis, baik dan ceria. Aku senang kau bisa kembali seperti dulu"

"Eh, bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku tau semua dari ketiga sahabatmu. Maukah mencintaiku sebagai seorang U-know Yunho? Yunho seorang dokter yang merawatmu bukan sebagai seorang Jung Yunho mahasiswa universitas Dong Bang yang merupakan kekasihmu yang telah tiada" papar Yunho

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksut? Tapi jika kau tak bisa, aku tak memaksakan" sahut Yunho dengan senyuman lebarnya lalu pergi

Yeoja cantik itu hanya cengo dengan kejadiannya tadi, apa maksutnya. Hatinya mulai tak karuan, berdebar? Tentu saja. Ah tunggu, apa jangan-jangan ia mulai jatuh hati pada namja itu. Tidak-tidak, bagaimana dengan Yunnienya, apakah ia mulai melupakannya? Pikiran yeoja ini mulai kacau.

"Jaejoongie~" sapa namja bersuara bass dibelakangnya

"Yu..yunnie-ah" gagap Jaejoong yang melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini

"Euhm, kua merindukanku?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum mempesona(?)

"Pabo..! tentu saja, aku hampir mati karna merindukanmu" sahut Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hahaha, miane chagi" sahut Yunho

"Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi, tetaplah disampingku" melas Jaejoong

"Aku selalu disampingmu" sahut Yunho seraya mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Apanya? Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah aku sadar dari koma itu"

"Euhm, Joongie~"

"Heum"

"Apa kau mencintai namja itu?" tanya Yunho

"Eh?!"

"Dokter yang merawatmu itu"

"Eh, i..itu.. itu.. a..aku" gagap Jaejoong, pikirannya kembali kacau

"Dia tampan, baik, perhatian selain itu dia juga sangat mencintaimu bukan"

"A..aniyo. aku hanya mencintai Jung Yunho, tak ada namja lain dihatiku"

"Joongie dengarkan aku" tatap Yunho pada yeoja yang ada didepannya

"Hiduplah bahagia Jae, aku tau orang itu sangat baik untukmu dan mampu membuatmu bahagia. Kini kita berbeda, jangan siksa dirimu Joongie, aku tak suka"

"Yu..yunnie hiks pa kau tak mencintaiku, apa kau marah padaku karna membuatmu kehilangan kehidupanmu? hiks" isak Jaejoong

"Ani, uljima chagi. Look my eyes. My heart just for you until i die, hingga sekarang pun aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi lupakan aku, cintailah U-know Yunho sebagai dirinya bukan sebagai seorang Jung Yunho"

"W..hhiks..wae? hiks" tangisnya semakin kencang

"Please forget me, don't look back, don't find me anymore and live" kata-kata terakhir seorang Jung Yunho yang kemudian menghilang begitu saja

"Yu..yunnieeeeee" teriak Jaejoong yang kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya

"Wae unnie?" tanya Junsu yang kaget setelah mendengar teriakan Jaejoong

"Yun..yunnie hik hiks" tangisnya

"Uljima unnie, kami disini" hibur Junsu

"Ohy Jae, tadi Yunho menitipkan ini untukmu?" sahut Kibum memberikan secarik kertas

"Eh?!"

_Miane jika aku membahas tentang kekasihmu. Aku harap kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. tapi itu tak akan mungkin kan? Hahaha. Karna Jung Yunho orang yang beruntung bisa memiliki hatimu seutuhnya hingga sekarang. _

_Ahya,saat kau baca surat ini mungkin aku sudah berkemas, karna aku dipindahkan tugas ke Jepang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan tersenyum kembali untukku. Aku merindukan senyummu yang dulu Joongie._

_Jeongmal saranghae_

_U-know Yunho ^.^_

"Eh kau mau kemana Jae?" teriak Heechul saat Jaejoong langsung beranjak pergi

Sementara Jaejoong terus berlari keluar rumah sakit, mencari sosok itu. Berbagai suster yang berlalu lalang ia tanya apakah ia mengetahui Yunho tapi tak ada satupun yang tau. Hingga saat diluar ia menemukan taksi berhenti namun saat ia mendekat tasksi itu semakin jauh.

"Yunho-ssi" teriak Jaejoong

"Yunhoooooo" teriaknya kembali namun tak membuat taksi itu berhenti, yeoja ini mulai kelelahan hingga jatuh terduduk dipinggir jalan.

"Miane, Yunho-ssi"

"Kenapa kau duduk dipinggir jalan? Aissh, dasar" suara yang tak asing datang dari belakang

"Yun...yunho-ah" Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan langsung berdiri memeluk Yunho

"Ne, wae?"

"Katanya kau mau pindah tugas ke Jepang, kau berbohong?" sahut Jaejoong kesal

"Ani. Aku memang pindah tugas ke Jepang tapi 1 bulan lagi, aku membuat surat itu karna disuruh ketiga sahabatmu itu untuk membuatmu mencariku, ternyata benar" kikik Yunho

"M..mwo? aiishh" kesalnya

"Hahaha"

"Don't laugh"

Tapi kemudian yeoja cantik itu tertawa dan sedikit bergumam,

"Miane Yunnie-ah, aku juga mencintainya"

"Gwaenchana, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Joongie"

"Mwo?!"

"Ah ani, kajja kita masuk"

"Ani, kau bicara sesuatu tadi"

"Apa? Telingamu mulai eror Jae"

"MWO?! Aiish, aku dengar tadi"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Aiish"

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ala bridge style

"Turunkan aku"

"Diam gajah"

"M..mwo?"

Mereka pun kembali kedalam, dan Jaejoong mulai membuka hatinya untuk seorang U-know Yunho. Apakah U-know Yunho adalah orang yang sama dengan Jung Yunho? Ataukah orang yang berbeda? Entahlah, yang terpenting Kim Jaejoong telah kembali. Sedikit rahasia juga tidak apa-apakan. ^^

**The End**

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh

Happy Ending but GAJE POLL hiks hiks *pundung* mian *sigh*

Ditunggu reviewnya readerdeul ^^

**meirah.1111** : Omoo! Jangan cekek kyo ellaah , ini kyo balik lagi *neteng squel haru haru(?)* jangan nangis lagi ne, kyo gak punya ballon ini :p mian ya kalo gak ada feelnya *pundung* Gomawo for rewiew :D mind to review again ^^

**booboopipi, Yunjae** : ini aku bawain squelnya :3 Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^

**Nara-chan : **umma gak janda kok, ini uda kyo bawa squelnya :3 jangan nangis lagi ne *pukpuk* *kasih lolipop* waks~ XD Gomawo for review :D mind to review again ^^


End file.
